


Snow Gala

by tall_wolf_of_tarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chapter 1 is gen, F/M, Fluff, chapter 2 is plain smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tall_wolf_of_tarth/pseuds/tall_wolf_of_tarth
Summary: Brienne wants to sulk at her family cabin, but Jaime has better ideas about how to spend time when snowed in.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 54
Kudos: 179
Collections: JB Festive Festival Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlicienneOfTarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicienneOfTarth/gifts).



Snow Gala

There's snow everywhere and each hour seems to bring more. Brienne stares at it out of the kitchen window with despair growing with each inch that floats down from the sky. Everything outside is covered by a layer of white, fluffy kind of snow that covers the patio furniture, the bushes and hedgerows around the cottage and the car. Brienne is starting to run out of food, but she just can't face going out. Her right hand in the cast is aching, and even if she somehow could clean the snow away from her car, the drive to the store and carrying her shopping bags feels overwhelmingly difficult. Tomorrow will be Sevenmas Eve, she remembers, but there is no point in celebrating it by herself so she decides just to ignore it.

So Brienne makes herself a bowl of oatmeal porridge for dinner and just stares out of the window until the sun sets and there is nothing to see in the darkness. Then she retreats to her bedroom and hides in the nest of pillows and blankets on her bed until sleep claims her. She dreams about the beach and sand, and the warm, warm sea.

When she wakes the next morning, there's a shift in the air. Brienne smells coffee and when she goes to the kitchen she spots someone in the yard, wearing her old ski jacket and shovelling the snow. Further away, behind the snowbank that hides Brienne's car is Jaime's truck. Brienne feels her throat tightening.

“Hey, Goalie, you're up,” Jaime greets her when she goes outside. “I can't believe you slept through all that racket I made.” His face is all pink from the exercise and his green eyes are shining. He throws the snow shovel to his side and trudges through the snow to her. His nose is cold but his breath feels warm against her cheek when he hugs her. “Gods, how I missed you.” Brienne feels like crying.

“Jaime, how did you know I was here?”

“Oh come on, Goalie. You always come here to sulk.”

That takes her back a little. Brienne does come to her family cabin to sulk, but she has never brought Jaime here.

“How do _you_ know that?”

Something flashes in Jaime’s eyes. He turns around and goes back to shovelling the snow. Brienne tightens the coat around her and waits.

Jaime throws a shovelful of snow to the side and doesn't look up. “You disappeared off the earth.” He sounds angry. Another batch of snow flies through the air. “I went to your apartment but you weren't there and your phone is dead..” More snow gets thrown aside. He stands up, looks at Brienne and rubs his nose with his mitten. “So I contacted your brother. He said you were here.”

Jaime talking with Gal makes Brienne even more anxious than before. She has pulled her coat over her sleeping clothes, not bothering with the buttons and the cold is starting to seep in through the sides. She pulls them tighter around her.

“Why are you here, Jaime?”

Jaime goes back shovelling the snow with even more determination.

“Jaime?”

“You're cold, Brienne. Go back inside.”

She doesn't. They stare at each other until Jaime sighs.

“You said you'd go with me to the skaters annual Sevenmas Gala. And then you flat out cancelled.”

“I broke my hand! And half of my face is still bruised.”

“So?” She doesn't know what to say to that. Of course, Jaime wouldn’t understand how Brienne would feel in a gala full of beautiful and flawless people when her face is full of bruises and there’s a cast on her hand. Brienne has gotten her fair share of bruises, after all, she is a professional hockey player, but a gala full of pretty and delicate figure skaters and ice dancers would be just too much when she is already hurting and depressed.

Jaime starts to shovel again. “Go back inside, Brienne. You're shivering.”

“You could have gone without me. To the gala.”

He looks up again. “I wanted to go with you,” he says pointedly. “There wasn’t any point in going without you.”

That feels terrifying. She turns around and walks back.

“I brought it with me,” he shouts after her. When she turns around, he is standing knee-deep in the snow, one hand on his hip and the other one on the shovel, like some old-timey advertisement of a Rugged Home Town Man, but in a pink-and-azure ski jacket.

“What? You brought what with you?”

“The gala, Brienne. I brought the gala with me.” He points her with the end of his shovel. “And you're going to dance with me like you promised.”

* * *

The rest of the morning Brienne sits in the kitchen, looking at Jaime carrying in things from his truck and arranging them inside the cabin. He brings in bags and coolers full of food and stuffs everything hastily around the kitchen cupboards and fridge. Then he goes to fetch his travel bag and two garment bags that Brienne eyes with suspicion and Jaime takes to the bedroom with a slightly threatening smirk. More and more shopping bags full of things appear and Jaime stuffs them around the corners of the cabin, away from Brienne’s eyes.

He then pours himself a cup of coffee, slaps a box full of blueberry muffins on the table and sits down next to her. Brienne stares at the box with a haze. The logo on the box is from her favorite bakery near her flat in King's Landing. She is suddenly not sure if she has actually woken up this morning and Jaime storming through her cabin isn't some cabin-fever induced dream.

“Did you drive from King's Landing to bring me blueberry muffins?”

“By the state of your fridge, I’d say I arrived at the last moment.”

The sky outside is still red with the sunrise. The days are short in the North but it's still morning. He must have left King's Landing sometimes around midnight if he arrived here in the morning.

“You must have driven all night. Did you sleep at all?”

Jaime shrugs and peels the paper away from one muffin. “I'll have a nap after I've shovelled the backyard.” He stuffs the muffin into his mouth. Brienne looks away from him to her muffin. “And then we'll dance all night,” he says with a slightly muffled voice.

Brienne would groan but her mouth is full of muffin.

“I don’t know how to dance.”

“I know for a fact that you do, Goalie.”

***

The dress is blue, made out of silk and there are two long slits on each side.

“Jaime, I'm going to freeze my ass off in this dress!” she shouts out of her bedroom.

“Just put something under it then!” Jaime shouts back from the patio. “And put a coat on!”

Brienne goes to the patio wearing the silk dress, thermal leggings under it, her coat over it and her hiking boots with woolly socks on her feet. She looks completely ridiculous, but so does Jaime who is wearing Brienne's ski coat over a tuxedo, and has sheepskin slippers on his feet.

The patio is cleared from the snow, and Jaime has hung fairy lights on the trees at the back of the yard. There are lanterns made out of snowballs and tea candles all over the ground and Jaime has carved holes in snow banks around them putting more candles in them. The night around them is dark, the clouds are covering the sky and the moon, but the lanterns and candles make the backyard and patio look magical.

Jaime pulls a bottle of champagne out of the snowbank, fills two glasses and hands one to Brienne's mittened hand. Somewhere in the background, there is soft music playing. Fluffy white snowflakes drift down from the sky and dance in the candlelight.

“Happy Sevenmas, Goalie!” Jaime clinks his glass against hers. The champagne tastes sweet but it's ice-cold so Brienne gulps her glass with one brave go. When she hands her glass back to Jaime, he kisses her on the cheek and puts the glasses into the snowbank next to the bottle.

He stretches out his gloved hand. “May I have this dance, my lady?”

“Do I have to?” Brienne wrinkles her nose.

“Yes,” Jaime smirks and takes her left hand to his own. It takes a little shuffling because of Brienne’s injured hand but finally, they arrange into something remotely resembling a dancing position. Brienne's hand in the cast is laid comfortably on Jaime's waist under his unzipped parka and her other hand is in Jaime’s own. Jaime holds her close, his arm around her waist.

Both of their coats are unbuttoned and Brienne feels the warmth of his body pressing against hers. Jaime leads them around the patio and hums along with the music. He knows the steps, of course, like Sansa and other ice dancers that Brienne has met and he keeps looking at her. Brienne had danced with Jaime once before, in the Olympic village of Carcosa. She had worn her gold medal around her neck and she still remembers the weight of it against her chest. And how it felt later that night in her room when Jaime took the medal off from her along with everything else she was wearing.

Jaime’s eyes are very green in the darkness and there are snowflakes in his hair. A pool of emotions bubbles around Brienne's belly.

“This is lovely, isn't it?” he asks with some trepidation in his voice.

Brienne can only nod. It's very lovely, but also very very horrid. She might start to cry soon. It's possible that Jaime notices because he pulls her closer to him and pushes his nose into her hair. His hands tighten at her waist and Brienne wraps her good arm around his neck. She is wearing nothing under her silk dress except the stupid wool leggings and she feels Jaime's tux pressing against her nipples.

The snow is drifting down the sky again and the snowflakes dance around the candles.

“Brienne.” he says against her neck. His voice comes out all muffled. “Brienne, I’m terribly in love with you.”

The world seems to stop.

“What?” she cries out. He has it all wrong. It’s her who is…

“I’m terribly in love with you.” This time he says it looking at her eyes. “I’ve been in love with you for ages. I can’t pretend that I’m not, not any longer.”

“Jaime,” she tries to say, but then he is wiping her face with his mittens. When did she start to cry?

“It’s ok,” he says, but looks sad. “I just wanted you to know.”

“Shut up, Jaime.” Brienne feels the laughter starting to bubble out of her. She throws herself to him and hides her face to his neck. He is so warm, so lovely. “I’m in love with you too. It’s horrid.”

Jaime starts to laugh and lifts her for a little spin. Then he puts her down and kisses her. His mittened hands are on her face and he kisses her like people kiss at the airport greetings area. With real joy.

“Why is it horrid, Goalie?” he finally asks when he lets go of her.

“Because it’s such a cliché. Hockey player and figure skater. Pining after each other.”

“I think it’s romantic,” Jaime smiles. “We’ll get Pod to drive the zamboni at our wedding.”

“Shut up,” Brienne laughs, terrified of what his joke might mean. She wipes off the snowflakes at his hair and leans down to kiss him.

“Come, Goalie,” Jaime starts leading them to dance again when she pulls back to air. “The music is still playing if you are not too cold.”

Brienne is not too cold. At least not enough to stop dancing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime warms Brienne up after their snow gala. It's just smut!! Beware of the rating change!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just smut!! Beware of the rating change!

Chapter 2

“My teeth won’t stop chattering, Jaime.” Brienne is standing in front of the fireplace, but the chill from their snow gala is too deep in her bones.

“Ah,” says Jaime. “I know how to fix that.” He goes to one of the large shopping bags he tucked away earlier and pulls out a bikini, patterned red and gold.

“You think that dressing up as a Sevenmas tree ornament helps with hypothermia?” Brienne looks at the offending garment. She might be dreadfully in love with Jaime, but sometimes he is still full of stupid ideas.

“No, but soaking up in a hot tub might help. I cleared the snow away and heated it for you.”

Hot tubbing is at least 60% of the reason why Brienne likes to come to her family cabin to sulk. The tub is so comfortable and big, and soaking in hot water in the middle of the winter feels fantastic and reminds Brienne of the hot springs at Winterfell. She was mortified when she arrived at the cabin and realised that the hot tub was buried in the snow like everything else in the backyard.

“Alright,” she says to Jaime and takes the bikini from him.

“I’ll tape up your cast, I brought plastic bags and tape. I swear it will be fine. And I also brought you another swimsuit if you don’t like the bikini,” Jaime babbles with slight nervousness in his voice before stopping. “Wait, did you just agree to it?”

“Yes,” Brienne shrugs. “The cast is removable and the bikini will be fine. It will be easier to get into them than into a one-piece.” Jaime looks so much like an eager puppy that Brienne can’t stop smiling at him. “You can come too,” Brienne adds and tries not to blush, but the blood heats up her face anyways.

Jaime’s smile is blinding and some excitement starts to bubble up inside Brienne. She goes to the bedroom and pulls off her pretty dress and the leggings. She manages to get the bikini bottoms up herself and to tie the bikini top strings around her neck, but doesn’t succeed with the bottom strings. Besides, she is shivering with cold. When she calls Jaime, he stumbles into the room, his tux half removed.

Jaime’s fingers feel cold against Brienne’s back but his breath against her neck is warm. He ties the bottom strings and undoes the top ones to re-tie them. When Brienne turns around he unfastens the grips on her fiberglass cast and takes it off carefully and helps Brienne into her bathrobe.

“You go on and get in,” he tells her when she puts on her boots. “I’ll find my swimsuit and follow you.”

Brienne is still shivering, so she hurries out from the back door and walks behind the house where the tub is. Jaime has cleared a path to the snow and put candles there to line it. When Brienne gets to the tub, she kicks off her boots, drops her robe and towel to the nearby chair and climbs to the tub, carefully minding her broken hand.

The water feels fucking fantastic. The temperature is exactly right and Brienne nearly weeps from joy. She sinks into the water until only her nose is above it and sits down. Big fat fluffy snowflakes drop into the water.

She only opens her eyes when the door clangs. Jaime comes through the snow, naked as his name day, except for the sheepskin boots in his feet.

“Jaime,” Brienne laughs and covers her eyes.

“I didn’t find my swimsuit,” he smirks and climbs into the tub with her, sitting quite near her. It only takes him a few moments to shuffle even nearer. “Can I kiss you?” he puts his hand to her face, and Brienne can barely nod when his lips are already on hers. His arm goes to snake around Brienne’s waist and pulls himself closer to her. They kiss a little holding on to each other, and it would be quite sweet if Jaime wasn’t naked.

“Are you warmed up?” Brienne nods. She is in fact quite hot already. “Time for drinks then, Goalie,” Jaime says and stands up from the water.

“Seven save me, Lannister!” Brienne shrieks because when Jaime turns around and bends over the edge of the tub to fish out something from the snow Brienne gets good eyeful of Jaime’s ass -- and more.

“Jaime...” Brienne giggles and covers her face with her hand. Through the fingers she sees Jaime turning around, holding the champagne bottle and two glasses. “You really are something else,” she sighs and looks decidedly to the clouds, away from Jaime’s dick right in front of her face.

“Well, Goalie, curse me or kiss me - or better yet both,” Jaime laughs -- clearly happy with her reaction-- and bends down to kiss Brienne before pouring the glasses full and finally sitting down into the water.

Now that Brienne is warm again, the cold drink feels fantastic. It’s slightly tart and fruity, just the way she likes it. When she has finished her glass Jaime tops it up again and puts the bottle away, this time to the edge of the tub. Champagne starts to bubble in Brienne’s blood, making her daring.

Jaime said he loves her, has loved her for a long time, and the one time they had sex in Olympic village he had wanted her. Does he want her now?

The heat in his eyes makes Brienne think that he does. That, and the fact that she is pretty sure he palmed her ass through her coat when they were dancing. And gods, Brienne wants him. She wants to kiss him, touch him, and let him touch her. She has fantasised about it many, many times.

She finishes her glass, takes his from his hand and chucks away the glasses. She is pretty sure they land somewhere in the snow. She’ll look for them in spring. Jaime’s eyes go wide and a faint blush climbs to his cheeks.

Jaime is very pretty and Brienne is a weak and feeble girl who cannot resist pretty men in hot tubs so she climbs into his lap and wraps herself around him. She is sitting on his thighs, hands around his neck and when Jaime looks up to her eyes, he is grinning.

“I do like it when you play offence, Tarth.” Then he reaches up and attacks her mouth with his own.

***

They are wrapped around each other and Jaime’s hands start to roam in the places Brienne hasn’t been touched for a very long time. When it reaches her bikini bottom she sighs into his mouth. “Is this alright, sweetling? Can I touch you like this?” Jaime sounds breathless.

“Yes,” Brienne very much likes to be touched like this.

“And your hand is not hurting? You’re not cold?”

Brienne’s hand hurts only a little, and she hasn’t been so warm ever since she came to the cabin. “It’s good. This is good.” She wants to be touched, she would grind herself against Jaime if she would dare but right now she is content sitting on his lap, clinging to him while he holds her.

“Good,” he whispers and moves his hands up her side. He kisses her again, his tongue touching hers. Brienne feels her cunt throbbing with want. “Brienne, I’m going to take your bra off.” Jaime’s hands seem to find the laces on her bikini top and he undoes them. He throws the garishly ugly thing somewhere to the snow.

“Fuck,” he groans and moves his hands over Brienne’s tits. “Brienne, you have the prettiest nipples.” He had said that time at the Olympic village as well. She didn’t believe he meant it then, but she wants to believe it now. When she sits up a little, her nipples come out of the water and the cold air bites them. The feeling makes Brienne hiss, even more so when Jaime’s thumbs run over them.

“Fuck, Brienne, come here,” he groans again and coaxes her to sit up until he can take her nipple in his warm mouth. When he sucks it, Brienne feels it directly in her cunt. His hand is playing with the other nipple, teasing it until it’s hard and aching. Brienne feels her breath getting shallower. She clings to Jaime’s neck while he switches sides to kiss her other breast. The cold air nips her back, but what Jaime is doing feels too good for her to care about things like snowflakes falling on her back.

It’s Jaime who pulls away and moves her back into the hot water. Brienne finds herself sitting astride in Jaime’s lap, her crotch against Jaime’s naked and hard dick. She can't stop herself rubbing herself against it, in a way that is probably very embarrassing but it only makes Jaime curse.

Water sloshes around them when they rock against each other, Jaime’s cock rubbing Brienne’s clit through her bikini bottoms. If not for the stupid bikini, she could sink down, claim his cock with her cunt and ride him for her pleasure. She wants that more than anything, to have something inside her, to fill her like he did that one time.

“Jaime,” she moans, “Jaime, I want…”

He seems to understand.

“Yes,” he kisses her and he rearranges them in the tub. “Come here,” he pushes her to sit on the seat, “let me,” and Brienne’s bikini bottoms are pulled off and thrown to the snow. “Let me touch you,” he groans while kissing her throat, while his hand finds his way where Brienne is wet and needy. His fingers explore her, move between her folds to caress and tease.

“Do you like this?” he asks and pushes his finger into her cunt, but the words have left Brienne, and all she can do is to hold onto him and mewl. “Do you like it when I fuck you with my finger, Brienne?” Jaime’s voice is a low rumble, needy and commanding. His thumb finds her clit and presses it. “Tell me. Brienne.”

“Yes,” she whispers. His thumb moves a lazy circle around her clit.

“Do you want me to add another finger, Brienne?” He pulls his finger out, leaving only a tip of it circling her opening.

“Yes,” she whines.

“Be louder, Brienne. There’s no else here to hear you besides me.” His thumb presses her clit again.

“Yes, Jaime,” Brienne moans.

“Yes what?”

I hate you, she wants to say. I love you, she needs to say. “Fuck me with your fingers, Jaime,” she says instead. “Fuck,” she groans when he pushes two fingers in her cunt. She is so embarrassingly loud. She finds that she doesn’t care.

“Yes, like that,” Jaime coos at her and they start moving and more noises escape Brienne’s mouth.

She gets louder when she rides his fingers, holding into him. “Good,” Jaime murmurs to her ear when she cries out. “Good girl, well done,” she feels his voice against her neck when she collapses with a wail. “Well done, my sweet,” he whispers and holds her when she comes back to the earth.

“We’re not done yet, Jaime.” She wants to make him feel good, too. She wants to see him wrecked, naked and needy.

“We’re not?” he tries to smile, but when Brienne’s hand wraps around his cock he hisses. Brienne slides her hand up and down, carefully looking at his reaction. His eyes are half-hooded, but fixed on her. She lets go of him and he opens his eyes.

“Stand up, Jaime.”

“What?”

“Stand up.” Brienne stands up and Jaime follows her. When she pushes him to lean his ass against the edge of the tub and sinks back to the water, he understands.

“Brienne…” The water steams off from his naked body. He looks like a god. Brienne slides her hands down his chest, until they stop at his hips.

She takes his cock into her hand again and opens her mouth.

She’s never done this before, but it’s easy when it’s Jaime. He tastes a little salty, but his skin is silky and soft, and Brienne runs her tongue across the tip of his cock. It’s Jaime, so it’s not surprising that he talks through it all. The words are guiding, praising and soft, he calls her name, hisses, curses. His fingers touch gently Brienne’s face, move the wet strands away from her cheeks and settle at the back of her head when he gets tenser and his words more nonsensical. Brienne briefly wonders if he is cold, standing in the freezing air like that, but Jaime doesn’t seem to notice the wind biting his naked skin.

“Brienne,” he cries, “I’m going to…” but Brienne doesn’t stop or pull away, she lets him come in her mouth while his hand fists in her hair. “Fuck, Brienne,” he groans again when she pulls away, suddenly embarrassed. Jaime slinks back to the water with a great splash and pulls Brienne into his arms again. “I love you,” he tells her and kisses her. “My girl.” It feels very new and unfamiliar to hear these words from him, and still awkward to say them back, but she swallows her fears and says them back.

“Are you cold?” she asks and he shakes his head. They half-float, half sit at the tub, Jaime spooning her, his arms tight around her. The water is not as hot as before, but it's still quite warm. Jaime reaches up for the bottle and gives it to Brienne. They take turns drinking champagne straight from the bottle, lazily trading kisses between the sips. They’ll have to come out of the water and go inside soon, but right now everything feels perfect.

“It’s stopped snowing,” Brienne notices. The clouds have cleared from the sky and the moon is making the snow glow on her path. Thousands of stars are blinking above them.

“There’s Crone with her lantern,” Brienne points to the sky. Jaime leans his chin to her shoulder. “She guides the travellers through the darkness.”

“Which one is the Ice Dragon?”

“You can’t see the Ice Dragon this far at the North, Jaime.” They are as close as two people can be to each other. “Do you know any constellations, Jaime?”

Jaime doesn't look at the sky or the stars. He snuggles even closer to her and kisses her cheek gently. “I only know my Moonmaid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my lovely betas EmpressM and wildlingoftarth!!


End file.
